


The Airport

by AylaRenee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Unrequited Love, achievement hunter - Freeform, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaRenee/pseuds/AylaRenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wait anxiously, my fingers tapping on the material of my jeans. My curls bounced as my head bobbed. I was trying to focus on the music playing through my head instead of the ball of nerves forming in my throat. He was coming home today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Airport

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD ITS SO SHORT HOLY FUCK AND UGH I JUST. UGH.

I wait anxiously, my fingers tapping on the material of my jeans. My curls bounced as my head bobbed. I was trying to focus on the music playing through my head instead of the ball of nerves forming in my throat. He was coming home today. I thought back to the day he left, to our parting words. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you can even miss me!" and of course, me being the idiot that I am, simply replied "Miss you? Ha! Finally some peace and quiet in the office and I'd miss you?" I had tried so hard not to look at him when I'd said those words, trying not to let him know how much of a lie it was. I knew full well that from the moment he stepped on the plane to Britain until the moment he was back home here in Austin I would miss him so fucking much. He had laughed, which normally would make me the happiest person alive, yet it sounded different. It sounded... Fake. Forced even. No. It was just my wishful thinking, making me believe that this was as hard for him as it was to me.  
"Flight 154 has arrived at Terminal 6, passengers of flight 187 prepare to board." The woman's voice broke me out of my thoughts. This was it. Gavin was here. He was home. My heart raced and my pulse quickened. I thought I had been nervous before, yet it was nothing compared to the explosion of nerves that I was feeling right now. I stood up, looking over the sea of people, trying to see a golden haired boy in the midst of them. I see him, and notice that he was looking around as well. I start to walk toward him when I stop. I watch his face light up finding the one person who he wanted to see. I watch as he all but sprints toward a strong looking man, also arriving off the plane. I watch as he has to stand on the tips of his toes to kiss Dan on the cheek before taking him hand.  
And then I could watch no longer. I turn away, my eyes burning with unshed tears of sadness and rage. I don't look back. I don't see Gavin turn around to face the exit. I don't see him search through the crowd in surprise as he noticed a flash of red curls in the busy airport. I don't hear his voice shout out my name in surprise, in greeting. No. I don't hear or see any of that. Because by then, I was already too far gone.


End file.
